60 Days of Tomki
by amandavg1
Summary: The everyday lives of Loki and his lover, Tom Hiddleston. Loki lives with Tom in his flat. Each day Loki learns Midgardian rituals and getting used to laws, money, transportation, dating, cooking, cleaning, the world of technology, proper manners in social situations and interacting with mortals. Look out, here comes the god of mischief living on Midgard.
1. Chapter 1: Going Out

"I said no!"

Tom rolled his eyes as he turned to face his lover who is being incredibly stubborn. Loki had his arms crossed, sitting on the couch in the living room of their flat.

"Loki, honestly," Tom said with a heavy sigh, getting tired of his attitude. "It won't be that bad."

"I am not going out to a bar and wasting my evening with those mortals you call 'friends'," Loki protested harshly as Tom shook his head and began to pace the floor of the living room, in front of the coffee table.

"You never go anywhere with me," Tom replied with both anger and sadness hinted in his voice, as well as disappointment. Loki shot him a glare. "I want to at least enjoy one evening with my boyfriend! Is that too much to ask?"

"I go places with you!" Loki said, defending himself as Tom slightly scoffed.

"Only when I force you," Tom said with light tears glassing over his eyes, in a soft voice. "I shouldn't have to force you to be with me, Loki. It feels like you're ashamed to be with me in public."

Loki's mouth hung open and was shocked of the response he was given. He looked at Tom and saw that he was both hurt and disappointed in him. He hates to make Tom feel hurt. His face instantly softened and stood up, stepping over to his lover.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Thomas," Loki spoke in a gentle but firm voice.

"Then come with me," Tom said meeting his eyes. "Please, Loki. I know this is hard for you…" Loki slightly scoffed at the comment but made no response. "You're living with me now. We're living together. You're going to have to get used to being out of our flat more often."

"But those stupid mortals and their ridiculous rituals and laws, and holidays.. and…" Loki tried to protest against the idea of being more sociable with mortals and their cities and towns. Loki refused to look at Tom who formed his goofy smile that always gets to him. Loki stuttered his words as Tom cupped his cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "And… and… mortals are the most i-infuriating… because.. of… with their…"

Tom pecked Loki's lips and chuckled as Loki groaned, defeated. This was definitely the most annoying thing Tom does when he tries to stay against him. Damn that gorgeous face and those sexy lips. He hates it when Tom softens him up like that when he is trying to… be mischievous, and stubborn.

"I know, darling," Tom said with a smile as Loki groaned again in annoyance. Tom wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and stepped into his personal space. Just a breath away from their lips touching, Tom smiled, pulling away as Loki tried to claim his lips. Loki whined.

"I won't kiss you unless you come with me," Tom said seductively as Loki knew he wasn't getting himself out of this. He knew this meant a lot to Tom, and he would do anything to keep him happy, no matter the circumstances.

"Fine," Loki finally said in a low tone and an eye roll. Tom's eyes shot open, almost dumbstruck that he was able to convince Loki to do something with him so easily.

"Fine?" Tom asked, with a huge, goofy grin quickly forming on his lips. He wanted to make sure he heard right. He released his hands off Loki's neck to study his face.

Loki nodded and scoffed slightly, "Fine. I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you, Thomas. If it makes you happy-"

Loki didn't even have time to finish his sentence without Tom rushing into him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissed him soundly, and deeply on the lips. Loki couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as his hands found their way to Tom's slim waist and pulled him flush against his body. Their mouths opened as their tongues danced furiously with one another. Tom tilted Loki's head back to deepen the kiss, as he also moaned. His hands worked his way to Loki's long, raven, black hair and threaded his fingers through it.

They stayed like that until they needed to part for air. As their heartbeats became steady once again, Tom clutched onto Loki's shoulders and smiled tearfully at his wonderful lover.

"Thank you for this," Tom said with a smile. "I love you, Loki."

"Uh huh," Loki said with a sigh, and the tiniest of smiles spread on his lips, and Tom noticed. He always notices when Loki smiles. "I love you, too."

Tom broke free from his embrace with Loki and found a great opportunity to tease him since he is going with him.

"Oh Chris is probably going to make you do karaoke," Tom teased, but also warned Loki.

Loki instantly shook his head in horror and refusal as Tom laughed, "Oh no, no, no! I agreed to come along, Thomas, not to be publicly tortured and humiliated in front of those puny mortals. Besides, humanity entertainment is beneath me."

"Oh really, _all_ humanity entertainment is beneath you?" Tom asked, crossing his arms and raised his brows at Loki who shot him a look.

"My gaming consoles are an exception!" Loki barked feeling his cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"Yes dear," Tom said a chuckle seeing how embarrassed Loki looks right now. It was actually very adorable and sweet. "Sure they are."

After Loki recovered from being embarrassed by his lover, Tom couldn't help but tease him again. He looked cute when he's embarrassed.

Tom smirked, "Now, about your outfit for tonight…"

Loki's eyes shot open and knew exactly what his lover was doing to him.

"Thomas!"

Tom laughed as Loki followed him out of the living room annoyed already.


	2. Chapter 2: Loki Cooking

It wasn't every day that Loki found himself in the kitchen trying to prepare a meal for him and Tom. He didn't favour mortal food at all, but he didn't mind it. He can stand Tom's cooking and exceptionally enjoys the way he cooks. But, ever since they've been together, Tom did all the cooking for the two of them which includes breakfast, lunch and dinner. However, Tom makes lunch for Loki or he just heats up left overs in the microwave.

Recently Loki has been feeling like he hasn't been doing his share of the household duties, and letting Tom do everything. Although Tom doesn't complain, he does express some annoyance in some areas of daily mortal work. So, Loki finally had enough of sitting on the sidelines and he decided he would prepare dinner for his lover and himself.

He's seen Tom cook in the kitchen hundreds of times, but he never actually cooked in a midguardian kitchen before. But, as stubborn as he is, he refused to ask Tom to teach him how to follow a recipe in a "cookbook" and how to use the materials required.

"A _cup_ of flour?" Loki read out loud to himself, before cursing under his breath, very irritated he couldn't understand what a "cup" meant. "Idiotic mortal books! This makes no sense!"

Loki grumbled and went to grab the so called "flour" in the pantry. He looked around on the shelves for any label that read "flour". Loki looked on the bottom shelf and saw a bag of flour. He picked it up and carried it to the counter in the kitchen. He tried to open the bag with both hands, but had no luck. Loki cursed and grinded his teeth together violently. He placed his hands on either side of the bag and pulled as hard as he could.

What came to a shock was, when he ripped open the bag, it flew across the counter as flour went everywhere. Loki was covered in flour and he looked at the mess he made on the counter, windows and other items. He sighed, now worried that Tom will make him sleep on the couch tonight because of this mess.

Loki shook his head and knew that his lover won't be home for another couple hours. He had time to clean this up and make dinner without making another mess… hopefully.

…

"Loki darling, I'm home," Tom called as he walked through the door wearing his dark blue wind breaker jacket, and white sneakers. He took off his shoes and coat and put them in the nearby closet. Shortly after, he started to smell a burning smoke coming from the kitchen. In concern, Tom started walking towards the kitchen, wondering what happened while he was at work today.

"Loki?" Tom called out, but there was no answer which made him even more worried. Is Loki ok, is he hurt? Was there a fire? He then heard a loud crash from the kitchen that sounded like something metal or glass. Tom stopped to put a hand over his chest to recover from being startled. Once he composed himself, he heard his lover shout in a full anger tantrum.

"Damn it, you bloody, useless piece of junk!"

Tom instantly ran into the kitchen and was completely taken aback from the disastrous sight before his eyes. Water was spilled everywhere on the counter and floor, the front right stove element is on high with what it looked like burnt vegetables on a pan, but Tom couldn't tell because the food was black as coal. Various spices were spilled amongst the counter; a sauce was spilled all over the floor along with a whole chicken which was almost completely burnt as well that was placed under a cookie sheet. The oven was open with smoke coming out of it.

Tom glanced up at Loki who is wearing one of his jeans and t-shirts. Loki had stains, sauce and water all over his clothes, his black hair was messed up, and he appeared to have small swollen burns on his right arm and hand.

"Loki!" Tom gasped in shock. He barely could comprehend that his lover managed to make such a mess in the kitchen. He was always quiet and subtle when he came home at night from work, and usually bored.

"Hello Thomas," Loki replied in a low tone, refusing to look at his lover because he is so utterly embarrassed and upset.

"W-what on earth happened?!" Tom asked still in a state of shock, glancing around the room then back at Loki.

"Nothing," Loki said bending over and picking up the cookie sheet with the chicken, and closed the oven door in the process. He placed the chicken on the counter and tried to turn off the stove but he couldn't figure it out. In frustration, he used his pointer finger and started jamming a bunch of random buttons. "Curse this goddamn machine!"

Tom walked over to Loki, "Loki, Loki, stop!"

Tom gently pushed Loki's arm away and pressed the "clear" button on the stove. Tom then turned off the stove element and removed the pan off to another element; placing the scraps in the compost. He turned to his lover and saw that Loki's eyes were beginning to glass over, and his mouth was quivering.

"Sweetheart," said Tom in a more soothing voice, placing his hands on Loki's arms to turn him around. "Tell me what happened. I promise I won't be mad."

"I-I tried to cook dinner…" Loki began in anger, embarrassment and sadness. His voice was cracking up, trying not to break down in front of Tom like this. "But, clearly my efforts weren't effective."

Tom could tell that Loki was trying to fight back his tears and hold a brave front. He is the only one who can tell when Loki is fighting his vulnerability. Tom sighed and cupped Loki's cheek, stroking it with his fingers.

"Loki, it's ok," Tom reassured his lover with a small smile, and then he turned more serious. "But, you should've asked me to teach you how to cook. What you did was dangerous; something may have caught on fire, and you may be more seriously injured." Tom moved his hand to the back of Loki's neck, rubbing slowly in circles, speaking softly again. "You never expressed any interest in cooking, Loki. Why did you want to cook dinner?"

Loki stayed silent, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink and Tom noticed. This was unusual; Loki rarely ever blushed in front of him before. This was the most vulnerable he's been in a while.

"Loki?" Tom tried again, hoping for a straight answer.

"You do everything for us, Thomas," Loki confessed, and his voice sounded irritated and huffed. He felt his cheeks heat up as he spoke the truth to his lover. "I just wished to do my share of the work to help you out. I wanted to surprise you with dinner."

Loki huffed again and rolled his eyes slightly because he rather stay annoyed than be open with his feelings.

"Oh Loki," Tom said feeling his own eyes swell with tears as he brought Loki into a warm, affectionate embrace. He placed a kiss on the crook of his lover's neck and squeezed tightly. He never thought Loki cared this much for him and the daily work that goes into sharing a flat together. Tom felt Loki's arms wrap around him and held him in place. Loki let out a single tear, and didn't feel it at all.

This embrace lasted several minutes until Tom broke it and framed Loki's face with his palms.

"Thank you," Tom said giving his lover a warm smile. "But you should never feel ashamed to ask for help. Everyone needs help, and there's nothing wrong with needing it."

"I'm a god!" Loki tried to protest but Tom was making it difficult by making him more vulnerable than he's used to. Tom continued to smile at him. It was adorable to see Loki try and cover up. "I certainly don't need mortals telling me what to do."

"So you are just going to master everything right away?" Tom clarified as Loki blushed and turned away. "Not working, darling. You know I can see right through this act." He forced Loki to look at him. "How about we clean this mess up and order in?"

Loki tried to snarl but failed miserably, "But what about my midguardian chicken?"

Tom looked at the nearly black whole chicken on the counter and chuckled.

"Sure, if you like the taste of coal," Tom teased as Loki pouted. Tom sighed and ran a hand through Loki's black hair. "Loki, we both know that chicken is burnt and it won't taste good." Loki rolled his eyes. "Darling, it was a strong effort, and I really appreciate the thought."

Loki sighed, knowing he can't keep up this act any longer.

"We'll clean this up and order in tonight?" Tom suggested. "I promise I'll give you a cooking lesson on the weekend, ok?"

"That plan will be acceptable," Loki mutters. Tom smiled and gives Loki a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ok, now go get a few wash cloths from the bathroom, and I'll do the dishes," Tom said running the tap water under the sink.

"Alright."

Loki walked off and then Tom called out to him before he was able to leave the room.

"Loki?" Tom asked as he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Remember, I love you, no matter what you do."

Loki couldn't help but smile, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping for Clothes

"This is stupid," Loki mutters in irritation with his hands crossed over his chest, standing in a clothing store bored out of his mind. Tom rolls his eyes as he continues to look through the stacked t-shirts on the shelf. Whenever Loki is bored or annoyed about anything, he openly expresses his angered feelings and complains.

Although Tom is used to Loki's aggravated pouting and complaining, it can be somewhat annoying, especially when they are out in a public area.

"Darling, you need clothes of your own," Tom explained once again to his lover as he picked up a dark blue t-shirt and put it in the shopping bag. He already picked up a pair of jeans, a few t-shirts and long sleeved, and a couple pants. "You can't keep wearing armour every day, particularly if you want to go out more often."

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes.

"These mortal's taste in clothing is completely barbaric," Loki replied sneering at some of the clothes on the centre table. He picked up a shirt that says "KEEP CALM and LOVE YOURSELF." Loki smacked it back down on the table, unfolded and wrinkled. "Utterly hideous."

"That is enough, Loki," Tom said in a quiet, stern voice, so they won't be drawing attention to themselves. He glanced around the room and sighed relieved that no other customers were watching Loki's childish behaviour. Tom faced Loki and put a hand on his arm. "You just aren't used to the styles people wear, and that's understandable."

Loki shook his head and scoffed.

"Obviously," Loki said sarcastically before asking a question in a soft tone. "What's wrong with the way I dress, Thomas?"

"Nothing at all," Tom reassured his lover with a small smile and rubbed his arm while holding the shopping bag in the other hand. "You know I love your clothes, sweetheart. But unfortunately, not everyone will think the same way." Loki sighed and fidgeted with his fingers as Tom continued, "We need to get you properly dressed so you'll fit in."

Loki jeered and glanced around the clothing store watching other mortals picking out pieces of clothing and purchasing them. He huffed and shook his head bored to death. Tom could tell that Loki was extremely bored following him around while he chooses clothing for him.

"I know this isn't your cup of tea, and clothes shopping can be boring," Tom said soothingly to his lover who scoffed in agreement. "So why don't you explore the store, then? Maybe you'll find something you'll like."

"I highly doubt it," Loki mutters in a low voice, which he knew Tom heard clearly because he chuckled and shook his head.

Tom gave Loki a little push and giving his lover instructions, "Go. Look around, and don't leave the store. I'll come find you when I'm all through."

Loki nodded and walked down the opposite end of the aisle, muttering under his breath. Tom waited until his lover was out of sight before he continued walking down the aisle, viewing the other clothes on the shelves and tables.

Meanwhile, Loki was in another section of the store, looking around. As he figured, nothing appealed to him whatsoever. There were shirts and t-shirts that were dull, pants and jeans that were sickening, and shirts with a zipper that looked appalling. How these mortals wear these clothes, he'll never know. However, Loki doesn't mind the way his lover dresses, and it's better on him than anyone else.

"Dreadful," Loki says to himself, taking a deep breath in boredom as he walked down the section. Then he notices something that catches his eye. Loki walked over to a series of black leather jackets hung up. Loki was very curious in the jacket, so he took one size off the hook and tried it on. Loki couldn't get the jacket on all the way and cursed to himself in anger.

Loki puts the jacket down on the nearby table and tries on another one that seemed relatively bigger than the last one he tried on. He slipped on the slightly bigger one and it seemed to have fit him better. Loki turned around to the mirror on the wall, and was actually surprised about how good this black leather jacket looked on him. He smiled, doing a bunch of poses in front of the mirror.

"Loki?" He heard Tom call for him.

"Yeah," Loki said trying to sound annoyed, and quickly trying to get himself out of the jacket before his lover arrived for him. The last thing he needed is for Tom to find him trying on clothes when he just spent the last hour complaining about how ugly everything was. He'd be so embarrassed.

Before Loki had time to slide his arms out of the leather jacket, he was caught red handed by his lover. Loki looked up and felt his cheeks flush red very quickly, and tried to take it off but he was distracted by Tom staring at him. He wasn't sure if Tom was going to laugh at him or what, because he was unable to read the blank expression given to him.

"Ok, this is not what it looks like…" Loki tried but got more embarrassed when he saw Tom's lips curve into a smile.

"It seems you found something you like," Tom said putting the shopping bag down and took a few steps towards his lover.

"N-no, I didn't!" Loki snapped in anger, but also humiliated. Tom took another step to Loki, and stood right in front of him. Loki growled as his cheeks grew hotter. "I… this is, um uh…"

Loki's sentence trailed off as Tom put his hands on Loki's arms and slipped the black leather jacket back on Loki. He looked at Tom in confusion of his actions until he felt a hand crawl up his chest. Loki looked at his lover's hand then at him, seeing his seductive smile on his face.

Tom never thought in a million years that Loki would look that extremely sexy and hot in a leather jacket. He didn't think he had a thing for Loki in leather, but he does, oh damn, he really does.

Tom slipped his hands onto Loki's shoulders and one went around the back of his neck.

He moaned, "Hmm, Loki, oh god… you can so wear leather."

Loki's embarrassment immediately vanished and put his hands around Tom's waist and pulled him in closer, messaging his lover's thighs in small circles with his thumbs.

"You think so, Thomas?" Loki responded flirtatiously in a low tone.

"Uh huh," Tom managed to respond. "Does it bother you that I want you to wear that leather jacket in bed tonight?"

"Oh no, my precious mortal," Loki said with a wicked smile. "I think I can manage that."

"Good," Tom replied closing the gap to connect their lips together as he reached his arms around Loki's neck. Loki's strong arms wrapped around his lover's thin frame and held him securely in place. They opened their mouths simultaneously and let their tongues explore the others in a passionate battle. Tom moaned softly as they broke for air, their foreheads leaning against each other's.

"You know, buying mortal clothes wasn't so terrible," Loki responded as Tom laughed and nudged him in the arm.

Tom picked up the shopping bag on the floor and smiled, "I told you so. Let's go pay for this and go home."

Loki smiled as they entwined their fingers, now holding hands, proceeding to the checkout line.


	4. Chapter 4: Tom's Laptop

Loki is in the living room, stretched out on the couch, resting. It was a typical Saturday morning for him, dull and boring with nothing to do. Most days are like this when Tom heads off to work for the day, but he had the day off today. Loki didn't bother asking Tom if he wanted to do something because he seemed busy in his office doing paper work.

Loki moaned and sat up, with complete bed hair. He looked around the living room and didn't see anything entertaining to do while his lover worked. Letting out a yawn, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and saw a laptop on the table. He picked up the laptop and opened it seeing a black screen, and a bunch of buttons on the bottom half of the device.

Growing curious of the device, he wondered how to turn this so called "laptop" on. Loki settled the laptop on his lap and started pressing a bunch of buttons with both of his pointer fingers. He looked up at the screen and nothing happened, it still remained black.

Loki groaned and mutters to himself annoyed at this device already. He looked around for any other buttons he missed, and then saw one in the top left corner of the surface. Pressing it softly with his finger, a green light flashed on the side of the device.

A white screen was suddenly revealed to Loki, with a black apple in the centre, and a black line underneath slowly moving across the screen. Loki became more curious with this device, like a young child who was given a new toy. When the screen went to the "log in" page, Loki became bemused of what to do now.

He looked down at the keyboard, pressing a bunch of buttons again, but nothing happened. Loki moved his finger over the rectangle below the buttons and saw that the triangle on the screen moved. He tried moving his finger again, and the triangle moved farther across the screen.

"Fascinating," Loki says quietly to himself, amazed by the device he was using. Pressing down on the rectangle with his finger, the screen went to a place that had a picture of him and Tom together, and below it displayed in big letters "twhiddleston" and a password box.

He tried typing in a word and pressed the arrow sign next to it. Nothing happened.

"Password… hmmm…" Loki thought to himself, trying to think of what his lover might've used for a password.

Loki tried another word, but it was incorrect again. Loki groaned irritated that he didn't know the password for his love's device. He thought of many possibilities until he perked up with a mischievous smile, then typing in the word he thought of and it let him log in.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle lightly that his boyfriend actually used that as his password for this laptop. The screen brought him to the desktop page. The background image was another picture of him and Tom. Loki saw many colourful icons along the bottom of the screen which captivated him greatly.

He moved the triangle over each icon and found one that interested him. Loki pressed down on the rectangle and a page popped up before his eyes. A colourful word was printed across the screen "Google" and below was a search option.

"Darling, what are you doing with my laptop?" Tom asked with his reading glasses still on, and walked over to see what his lover was up to. He wanted to take a break from his paperwork.

Tom sat down next to Loki on the couch and looked over at the screen. He saw that Loki managed to log in to his laptop and found the internet. He looked up at Loki, with a mixture of surprise, delight, and a little annoyed because Loki didn't ask his permission first. But, he was proud of Loki for figuring something out on his own without throwing an anger tantrum.

"I was merely drawn to your mortal device," Loki said, staring at the screen, but casually glancing at his lover.

Tom sighed, "That's fine sweetheart, but next time, ask my permission before playing with it, please."

Loki was frowning in confusion because they were living together and thought he had access to anything in their flat.

"But why?" Loki asked bemused. "Don't I have rights to our items?"

Tom knew that he was still teaching Loki proper manners, politeness and consideration for other people's things that don't belong to him. He also understood that Loki will always be himself, and he wouldn't change anything about him. Tom loves all of Loki, but since he lives with him now, he has to learn how to behave from time to time.

"Of course you do," Tom said planting a kiss on Loki's cheek and scooted closer to him on the couch. "But there are some things that belong to me, and it's an invasion of privacy if you don't ask first."

"I shall remember your guidelines in the future then," Loki responded bitterly. It was clear that Loki didn't care for the concept of borrowing, or restrictions.

"It's not like you can't use my things, Loki," Tom explained further, hoping to make his lover understand. "You can, but it's just polite to ask before you take something that doesn't belong to you."

Loki nodded as he put his arm around Tom's shoulders and pulled him into a cuddle. Tom sighed happily and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, looking at the laptop's screen. He put an arm across Loki's stomach and snuggled in closer.

"By the way, how did you log in to my laptop?" Tom asked, confused for a moment. "It's secured with a password, the only way you would've logged in, if you…" He stopped short and looked up at Loki, with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, coming to a shocking conclusion. "You didn't."

Loki chuckled and kissed Tom's forehead as he blushed madly. He was so embarrassed that Loki actually guessed his password to his computer.

"Yes I did, Thomas," Loki replied in a mischievous tone as Tom blushed even harder, feeling the blood rushing around his cheeks. "My sweet, naughty mortal."

"I hate you," Tom mutters against his lover's shoulder and nudged him.

"And I love you too," Loki said with a small smile as he went back to the laptop screen. "The Google, what are you useful for?"

Tom laughed as he recovered from his embarrassment and cuddled deeper into Loki, watching his lover explore his laptop.


	5. Chapter 5: Loki's New Friend

Loki decided that instead of staying inside, he'd go out and explore the neighbourhood he and Tom lived in. He went to the closet by the door and grabbed his new mortal shoes and windbreaker jacket his lover purchased for him a few weeks ago.

He walked to the front door and grabbed the key to lock up, opened the door, and a surprise came to him. A mortal was revealed to Loki, standing before him. The shock of his splitting image of Thor took a while to sink in, every time he saw him.

"Hey Loki," The mortal greeted with a smile, holding out his hand. "How are you?"

Loki snorted and refused to shake his hand, although he remembered that shaking hands is a mortal greeting custom. He turned around to lock the door, and rolled his eyes in the process.

"Hello, Hemsworth," Loki replied bitterly as Chris put his hand down by his side knowing Loki wasn't going to take it. "If you are looking to Thomas, he is currently unavailable to be at your presence."

Chris took a breath realizing that Tom wasn't kidding about Loki being difficult at times. He knew that Loki wasn't the easiest guy to get along with, but from playing alongside Tom who plays Loki, he had a clear idea about what he was getting himself into.

"Actually, I wasn't looking for Tom," Chris admitted as Loki turned around slightly annoyed. "I was looking for you."

Loki's eyes snapped open and stared at him shocked. Why would any mortal possibly be interested in talking to him of all people? He finds Chris incredibly infuriating and an idiot. He reminds Loki so much of Thor in both looks and personality, and it just makes him feel slightly embarrassed to have that kind of confusing feeling for a mortal.

"What use am I to you, Hemsworth?" Loki snapped as Chris rolled his eyes and smiled small. "I'm still recuperating from the karaoke night." Chris chuckled as Loki snarled and scoffed at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I must be leaving."

Loki shoved passed him, muttering under his breath. Chris turned around and ran up beside Loki, walking next to him on the sidewalk. Loki glanced at him and shook his head.

"I hate mortals," Loki says under his breath, but not pushing Chris away again because he knew it would be useless.

"Oh come on you loved it," Chris teased, nudging Loki in the arm with a goofy smile on his face. Loki glanced at Chris and sighed. His grin reminded him of how Thor used to endlessly tease him when they were young.

"I hated it," Loki barked.

"No you didn't," Chris replied seeing right past Loki's act.

"It was humiliating," Loki tried to argue back, but he was quite annoyed he wasn't getting the mortal angry in the slightest.

"Loki, you enjoyed yourself and you know it," Chris said stifling back a laugh as Loki rolled his eyes, and slowed the pace of his walking until he came to a full stop, and cut the blonde mortal off with a sneer.

"Ok, look idiot, why are you following me?" Loki questioned the blonde mortal, and huffed infuriated when he continued to smile at him. God, why do all mortals want to be nice to him? It's aggravating. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do it for you."

"Still trying to push me away from you, huh?" Chris responded as Loki groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not working, Loki. I thought you would like some company today."

"Does it look like I _want_ your company?" Loki said rather rudely.

Chris studied Loki's face and knew that what he and Tom talked about is right. Loki does need a friend, even if he'd be the last person in the universe to ever admit that. He saw that Loki was somewhat lonely without someone to yell at and call an "idiot", and that 'someone' was usually Thor. It warmed Chris's heart to see what Loki is doing to him.

"Actually, yes," Chris admitted to Loki who scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest. How he puts up with humans like Hemsworth, he'll never know. "I know you like me."

"I do not!" Loki bellowed at the blonde mortal who smirked and shook his head. Oh Loki and his stubbornness.

"Yes you do, deep down and you know it," Chris continued with a goofy grin on his face, just the way Thor would smile at him when he's beaten him at his own game. Loki scoffed and turned away, having the urge to slap the mortal across the face. But, he couldn't do it, no matter how annoying he is. "You always call me 'idiot' and threatening me, and I still don't think you're irritating. So it's kind of pointless to try and push me away from you."

"Well, you _are_ an idiot," Loki shot back, trying to sound as infuriated as possible. Chis smirked being called an idiot again. "It seems you aren't leaving, are you?"

Chris smiled and teased, "Nope."

Loki huffed and turned around to face the mortal.

"Terrific," Loki replied sarcastically.

"We'll have fun Loki, don't worry," Chris said patting Loki on the back and pushed him along.

"It's nothing like karaoke, right?" Loki shot at him as Chris stifled a laugh. "I already have plans in store for you if you embarrass me again."

"Oh great, here we go," Chris responded, pushing him down the sidewalk as Loki began to tell him off about how infuriating he is, and what he would like to do to him if Tom didn't stop him.

…

Tom opened the door seeing Chris and Loki coming up the sidewalk to the front door. He smiled seeing that things didn't go as badly as he thought it would. This was Loki's first day with another human without him there to make sure Loki didn't resort to his magic or throw an anger tantrum.

Tom had to admit that he was worried to leave Loki on his own for the first time with Chris, but he knew that Loki wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him because of his remarkable resemblance to Thor. Tom hoped everything went well and that Loki wasn't too hard on his best mate.

"Hi," Tom greeted, opening the door for the two of them. "How did things go today?"

"Imbecile," Loki stated irritated, marching past Chris who chuckled and Tom who looked concerned.

"What happened?" Tom asked his best friend.

"Oh nothing more than usual," Chris replied as Tom sighed relieved that Loki didn't do anything harmful or no one tried to hurt him. "Loki looks at me like his brother, so that about sums it up."

Tom laughed, "It does. Thanks for being with him today, Chris. It means a lot to me, and I hope it did for Loki too."

"I think it already has," Chris said as Tom saw his lover looking at a picture of Thor on the nearby table with a small smile, arms crossed before walking away towards the kitchen to grab a snack. Tom looked at Loki with love in his eyes, and so proud of him.


	6. Fighting & Making Up

"Fine, if that's the way you feel, maybe you should just move out!" Tom bellowed at Loki who scoffed and rolled his eyes. He walked away towards their bedroom as Tom followed, frustrated that Loki walked away from him.

"Maybe I should, you pitiful human!" Loki shot back as Tom tried to fight back his tears, but snarled at him.

"Alright then go, see if I care!" Tom yelled in anger and sadness as he stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Loki stood there and sneered at the door, and in the moment of rage, he broke the pictures of him and Tom with his magic and slammed them against the wall. He grabbed a suitcase out of the closet, and with a swift flick of the wrist, all of his stuff appeared in his suitcase. Without a second thought, he stormed out of the bedroom, downstairs to the front door.

"Good day, Thomas!" Loki roared and slammed the door as he left.

Tom watched as his lover left his flat, and instantly started sobbing into his hands. He felt a strong urge to go after Loki and beg for him to come back, to tell him that he loves him way too much to imagine a life without him. But he had too much pride to give in. So he turned around and cried as he walked into the bedroom to see all their pictures smashed on the floor.

It's been hours since they had that horrible fight and Loki walked out on him. Tom hasn't left his room and cried until his tears became dry. He laid in bed feeling like he was going to be sick. He never felt this terrible since his grandfather died when he was a child. He knew he felt even worse than that tragedy.

"Oh Loki…" Tom mutters out completely heartbroken, as if his heart shattered into billions of pieces.

"Tom?" He heard Chris call out downstairs. "Your door was unlocked so I assumed it was ok to come in."

Tom slowly got out of bed and rose to his feet. He wiped the tears off his eyes and fixed his shirt. He took a deep breath and composed himself before walking downstairs to meet his best friend. He saw Chris standing in the living room looking at his phone. Chris heard noises and saw Tom, in distress.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" Chris asked instantly concerned for his friend. "You look like you've been crying."

"Ugh, it's that noticeable, huh?" Tom responded, as if he hasn't had a drink in days.

"Well your puffy red eyes explain a lot," Chris added. "What happened?"

Tom didn't say anything and stared down at his feet, folding his arms, feeling like he was going to burst into tears again. But, he wouldn't make a fool out of himself in front of Chris.

Chris looked around and didn't see Loki anywhere in sight. He took a deep breath and put the pieces together quickly. They must've had a falling out and Loki left him or he kicked him out.

"You and Loki had a fight, didn't you?" Chris asked, as Tom looked up and snapped his eyes at Chris. How did he know what happened? He was unable to respond because he was too shocked that Chris already figured it out. Chris chuckled seeing how surprised Tom looked. "It's easy to tell, mate. You've been crying and the place is too darn quiet. Loki isn't here, is he?"

"Yeah, well, there's nothing to discuss," Tom said rather flatly and sniffled back his forming tears. "We had a falling out, Loki left, and that's that. I'll eventually move on."

"Hey," Chris face softened and stepped over to his friend in his time of comfort. "Look, it was a fight, Tom. Every couple gets into the occasional fight. It doesn't mean it's the end of the relationship." Tom let a tear trickle down his cheek. "Elsa and I get into disagreements all the time, but we are still together. But, you just have to find a way to deal with it and compromise, that's all. In fact, it makes the relationship stronger."

"Oh Chris… I-I can't lose him," Tom admitted letting his guard down. Chris' face softened more in empathy for his feelings. "He can't survive on his own… I need to go find him before he gets into trouble!"

Tom ran towards the door, quickly grabbing his jacket and shoes. Chris ran over to Tom and stopped him for a moment.

"Tom, do you know where to start looking?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea where he went," Tom said with a nod before they both raced out the door and slammed it behind them on the way out.

Loki stood at the bench in Green Park with his suitcase in tears and anger. He so much wanted to go back to Tom, but he had too much pride to do so. He closed his eyes and was about to call out to Heimdall to take him back to Asgard, but he heard his name being called.

"Loki!"

He sniffled from his tears and turned around to see Tom and Hemsworth rushing to him. He was about to respond, but Tom ran into his arms and gave him a bunch of sloppy, wet kisses all over his face. Tom grabbed two handfuls of Loki's tunic, never dared to let go. Loki can tell that his lover is in distraught and upset over their fight.

"Oh god, at least nothing happened to you," Tom managed to say in between kisses.

Loki cupped Tom's face and pulled him off so he couldn't kiss him anymore.

"Thomas, I won't be a burden to you any longer," Loki spoke softly as Tom gasped, opening his mouth bemused. "I will return to Asgard as I watch you age before you leave for the gates of Valhalla."

"You are not a burden, Loki!" Tom said in tears, his heart breaking even more thinking of the possible thought of Loki leaving him. "We had a fight, which is normal! We will occasionally have a disagreement! But, no matter what happens between us, I will never, ever stop loving you!" Tom put a hand on Loki's cheek and stroked it. "I love you, my darling Loki. Please don't leave me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh Thomas," Loki said replacing Tom's hand, cupping both of his cheeks. "I love you, too."

"So you forgive me?" Tom asked.

"As long as you can forgive me," Loki said with a smirk as Tom laughed in joyful tears.

"I do," Tom replied as Loki smiled bigger and dipped his head to kiss Tom passionately. Loki has kissed Tom many times before in the past, but nothing so heartwarming and meaningful as this one. In the kiss, they realized how much they love one another.

Loki broke the kiss and saw Chris standing behind them, smirking with his arms crossed. Loki's face went bright red with embarrassment. How did he not notice the mortal sooner, he'll never know.

"What the hell is that mortal doing here?" Loki bellowed as Chris chuckled and approached them, making Loki blush even harder.

"He was helping me look for you," Tom said wiping the tears off his cheeks. "You should be grateful that you have a friend that cares about you, love."

"I do not need--" Loki started to say, dismissing his feelings but got a cold glare from Tom.

"Loki, you're pushing it."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright." He turned and faced Chris who had the same dumb look that Thor gave him all the time back in Asgard. "I'm grateful, Hemsworth."

"Good enough," Tom huffed and smiled small.

Chris decided to tease the situation further by spreading his arms out as an invitation for a embrace. Loki glared at him and scowled knowing exactly what he was doing, and it was infuriating.

"Where's my hug?"

Tom stifled a laugh as Loki shot daggers at him.

"If you think I'd even consider getting that intimate with you, mortal, you will wake up underwater!" Loki threatened in a dangerous tone as he stormed off, muttering a bunch of unpleasant things under his breath.

Chris and Tom looked at each other before fits of laughter erupted.

"It's good to have him back," Chris said in between chuckles, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"It sure is."


End file.
